This study will test the null hypothesis that infants and children with HIV infection display no early signs of altered metabolism, as determined by measurements of energy expenditure and protein turnover. The specific aims of this project are 1) to determine the total energy expenditure and its major components (resting metabolic rate, thermogenic effect of food, physical activity); and 2) to characterize the dynamic status of whole body amino acid and nitrogen metabolism in HIV-infected children.